Trusting You
by AutumnFyre
Summary: Tidus, the most popular guy in school, desperately wanting to rid those girls that are chasing him from head to toe, decides to act out a relationship with the number 1 popular girl in school Yuna, even though she hates being popular. Full sum inside.
1. Never Different

Aeon-Disclaimer : ::Whispers:: uh, She doesn't own anything.. but don't say it! See? ::points to a corner with me in it::  
  
Me: I don't… I don't.. own anything!! –sobs- But I do own Squall when Rinoa's not here… *look around…*

A/N : I know that this kind of plot is very common (Or at least I think so) but I'm sure there will be a little bit of change that will surprise you! The first chapter is just introducing you to the surroundings and the characters. Please Review after you finish reading, k? :3

And It's PG13 just to be safe~

I know Wakka and Lulu are a bit older, but I'm making the characters all 17-18 in this story!

Oh!  
_Italics will be thoughts, unless_ I put it in a bunch of words with quotations, _those_ are for emphasis.

Bold will also be for emphasis. But none in this chapter.. I don't think

' Wahahah' – Someone speakinnngg!

**Summary**: (This is loosely based on FFX2) Tidus, the most popular guy in school, desperately wanting to rid those girls that are chasing him from head to toe, decides to act out a relationship with the number 1 popular girl in school Yuna, even though she hates being popular. What would happen when their act goes deeper than it seems?

Pairings : Tidus/Yuna ….. Wakka/Lulu ….. Rikku/Gippal

**Trusting You**

  
Chapter 1: Never Different

  
  
By: CM (Chrono-Maku)  
  


Now, onward to our story!

~*~

A chestnut coloured hair girl groaned softly but angrily as she placed the remaining of her books in her newly assigned locker. There were bits of conversation and murmuring beside her and she didn't have to look to figure out where the sounds were coming from. She closed her locker door gently and sighed. Turning over to her left she sweatdropped as she saw countless guys 'casually' hanging around her locker.

_This year is going to be no different _

'Ahem' She cleared her throat to indicate she was done with her locker. Almost immediately, the countless guys around her turned to her attention and started speaking all at once, sticking out their arms which contained gifts such as flowers, chocolates, etc.

'Yuna, it's a pleasure to see you again! Please accept my gift!'

'You look fabulous like every other year, Yuna!'

'Uh-I-um, how to say? It's great to see you again!'

'Here comes another year! How about a welcome-back gift?'

The girl sighed again. Knowing the guys, they would do anything she say, so, to avoid stuffing gifts into her locker, she pointed to a garbage can and said with her most innocent smile ever,

'You can put the things over there. I'll check them one by one later, alright?'

And with that, she walked away towards her homeroom.

As if on cue, the guys scurried over to the garbage can and dumped their presents there, trusting that Yuna _will_ check them later. Looking over her shoulder at the guys behind her, the girl giggled and continued walking down the hallway.

~*~

'Say what?'

'I SAID MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T GO OUT TO YOUR LOCKER! IT'S CRAZY OUTSIDE!!!' A person known as Wakka shouted across the homeroom of theirs.

'Duh, what do you think? Once Ms Ogga assigned lockers and left us alone to organize ourselves, where did you think all the girls went?' A blonde replied casually, 'I think I'll go at lunch or something. Better safe than sorry, ya?'

'YA DUDE!!'

'Look, Wakka man, come closer. I don't like it when you shout!'

Wakka walked closer to him obediently and scratched the back of his head apologetically.

'By the way, where's all the guys? There's only like... Us here…' he said as Yuna walked into the class. Obvious she had heard, and her mood immediately changed from happy to being annoyed.

The blonde sat back in his chair and grinned, 'Where do you think?' he inquired as he watched Yuna come across the front of the classroom.

'Ooooohhh Riiiigghhtt!!' Wakka said with realization, then with a smirk, he said in a very casual way, 'This year ain't gunna be no different, eh?'

Yuna glared at the blonde before taking her seat diagonally from him, beside the window.

'Hey hey, don't look at me like that. It's not like I enjoy being pounded with chicks this early in the morning' he said annoyed, 'specially at the start of a new year.'

Yuna then turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh? Tidus the great doesn't like being popular as well? Ha' she laughed, '_That's_ a change'

Hearing this, Tidus smirked and replied, 'First time for everything, huh? What about you? You're like… naturally popular.'

'It's not _my_ fault to be the one who people chose to make me popular. Oh, and, it's called using your brain to handle your FANS, _Tidus_' At this time, they had to stop their little conversation, because people were gradually coming in, squealing and whistling, causing both Tidus _and_ Yuna to slap their foreheads with frustration.

'Yunie!' cried a small voice from the crowd coming into the room. Without looking, Yuna knew who it was and turned to this person.

'Hey' she said, smiling.

'Oh Yevon, Yunie! What's with the garbage can outside down the hall? It's STUFFED already! We've only been in school for like what, fifteen minutes?! Out of curiosity I peeked at one of them and they were for YOU!' The girl said hastily, then she grinned after taking a breath, 'Yunie, did you do something bad?'

Yuna grinned as well, 'Maybe, Rikku, maybe' Right after, Yuna and her best friend, Rikku gave a small giggle.

Rikku then sighed and said, 'This year isn't gunna be any different, huh?' And the only response she got was a sigh from Yuna before their homeroom teacher, Ms Ogga, came in.

'Welcome back to Zanarkand High! This year you're senior, and there will be lots to do… I will officially introduce myself now. My name is Ms Ogga…' A few giggles and snickers were heard and definitely a, "Cavewoman?".

'And I will be your homeroom teacher this year… I'll now hand out your timetables….'

Yuna wasn't listening. She had refused to. It had been the same pattern every year: Homeroom, lockers, homeroom, introduction to year, timetables, students comparing timetables, lessons, lunch, lesson, home. And besides, it was the same crap every year that the teachers say. It was always 'Welcome back! This year is going to be perfect, you see! We teachers have a lot planned for you so look forward to the year!' But even they say that, nothing nice to happen. She couldn't be bothered listening to it all over again, and there was nothing else to do, so to keep her busy, she stared outside the window and thought for a while.

_Another year of Zanarkand High…and hell am I glad that this is the last. Hopefully university won't be hell like this. Yevon, this is only the first day of friggin' school and I have to take all that crap from all these guys? Give me a break. This has happening since… Oh, I don't remember, the start of high school? Or was it before… in Grade 8? Too lazy to remember… oh well, this isn't exactly surprising, though._

She looked away from the window and scanned the classroom. 

_Oh no. Where's… him? Still not here…well, figures._

Yuna looked at her watch and it read 8:19am 

_40…41…42… a few more seconds to go. Must he ALWAYS be like that?_

Oh…10…9…8…7… I wish he didn't make such a grand entrance every year… 3…2…1…he's here. 8:20 exactly.

Ms. Ogga's welcome back speech was interrupted by and big bang when someone had opened the door of the classroom aggressively. A tall but handsome guy stood at the door, smirked, and came in closing the door gently unlike before. 

'And.. you are?' Ms Ogga asked lifting her glasses up a little to match her eye level. 

'Sorry. I didn't know it was time.' The male said casually. 

'That is not the way to enter a classroom at the beginning of the year, young man! Besides, who are you? I have handed out every timetable and there was no one missing so-' 

The man continued smirking and sat down in an empty seat next to Tidus and waved a piece of paper and said, 'You mean this? Sorry, I got it beforehand' 

At this time Ms Ogga had her jaw dropped and was beginning to get angry 

'The name's Squall. Nice to meet ya' he said looking at his timetable, 'Uhh.. Ms Ogga' , and he turned up to her and gave her one of his award winning smiles. Just milliseconds later, the class had erupted with laughter. 

Ms Ogga was furious, yet she could not shout in front of all these students, it would be embarrassing, so she simply continued on after telling the students to calm down. 

'Welcome back to Zanarkand High, Squall.' She said annoyed, before continuing back her speech.  
Tidus gave Squall a high-five and had said between laughs, 'HA! Nice one dude!' 

'Anytime' 

After the little reunion of the best buds, Squall turned to Yuna who had been watching him the whole time and gave her a smirk and a wink. All Yuna did could do was roll her eyes. 

_That jerk, always know the best way on how to humiliate a teacher. Hehe, but that was funny though. Why did he have so much self-confidence? He and that ego of his… oh I should just stop thinking about him, since I'll be worrying about him all day soon enough. Oh no, he's probably gunna go somewhere today and I'll have to take the bus home… great. What a nice day I'm having. I can just see it in his eyes when he has something up his sleeve.. I mean, how long have I known him for? Since we were 10! All because of my dad…he just had to ma- …oh… man.! Yuna forget it! It's been seven years… Back to Squall… How can I not know what he's up to? Besides, he's always ditching me on the first day! No surprise…_

'Yunie? Are you okay? Did you doze off to your own little world again?' Rikku said while shaking her by the shoulders. Yuna then came back to reality and shook Rikku off. 

'Ms. Ogga finished just now. We're free till lesson time!' Rikku informed her. Yuna raised an eyebrow and nodded. In the corner of her eye, she could see Squall ready to play some pranks on other teachers that he was going to have for his lessons today. 

'Oh' Yuna started, ignoring Squall, 'So what do you have today?' 

'Hmm.. lemme see…' Rikku replied as she dug her bag for her timetable. When she got it, it was in crumples. Rikku sweatdropped while Yuna said, 'What do you have in there, girl?' and laughed. Rikku ignored her and scanned through her timetable. 

'Week 1, Monday…_Oh Yevon_!' she exclaimed. 'I've got second language…which is.. FRENCH!!! First thing in the morning!! Yunie!! Save me!! I hate French! Well, ok, not French! But Mrs. Bedwin!!' 

'Then why did you take it?' Yuna asked while looking through her own timetable. 

'Oh Yunie, you wouldn't know! Gippal.. he told me to take French!!!' 

After what had just come out of Rikku's lips, Yuna grinned. 'And… so you did?' 

Rikku nodded with a blush. 'OOOhhh.. but you don't know what kind of teacher Mrs. Bedwin is!!' Rikku then frowned. Seeing how depressed Rikku was, Yuna put a soothing hand on Rikku and was about to speak when Squall interrupted. 

'Dude, Rik, you got Mrs. Bedwin too?' 

Rikku then looked up and replaced her frown into a mischievous smile. She suddenly looked a lot lightened. 'Yes, I do… and I take it that you do, too? 

_Oh no…_Yuna thought. _Rikku plus Squall equals…prank. Big time prank!_ And she KNEW it wasn't going to be pleasant. 

'So…' Rikku started while placing a hand on Squall's shoulder. 'What's on the menu today, bro?' 

Looking to one side with a big smirk he said in his most secretive voice, 'Wouldn't you like to know…' 

'Aww!! I do!! I do!! C'mon Squall tell me!!' 

'Just as long as you don't spill it' 

Rikku used her fingers and made a cross on her chest. 'Cross my heart and hope to die' 

'All right. Let's go then. Lot's to prepare for…' Then Squall took Rikku out of the homeroom, and outside to the hall, but before they exited, Squall turned to Yuna and gave her a wink again. 

Stupid Squall…

She slapped her forehead and turned her attention to her timetable again. _Oh Yevon…DOUBLE English Lit? Gimme a break! What did I do to deserve this…_

And right after she stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket, Tidus came up and asked, 'Whaddya have first?' 

Yuna gave him a confused look and replied, 'Why do you care?' 

Tidus pretended to be hurt, 'Can't I have a little piece of information on your life?' 

The girl sighed and said, 'Double English Lit' 

'Aw man! Sucks to be you! But then again, I got double English Lit too! Man I wish your bro was here, he'd make English way more fun than usual' Tidus complained as he flung his bag across his shoulders. 'Wakka's going to Bio. And he's still checking that Lulu girl out. He said he's going to spy on her while going to his class. Geez, that guy's been crushin' on that Lulu girl for ages…anyway, let's move, girl, we don't wanna be late' With that, Tidus went past Yuna and was heading towards the door when he stopped and realized that Yuna was not moving   
  
'Are ya coming or what? Mr. Bennet will kill us if we're late. And I wanna go past your bro's room to see how their prank is going!' 

'Uh' Was all Yuna managed to say, then finally making the decision to go with him, even if it was stop by her step-brother, Squall's classroom for French to take a look. 'Alright. But I can assure you,' She smiled, 'It's not going to be pretty' 

All Tidus could do was smirk before heading off towards Squall's classroom with Yuna walking beside him. 

The girl sighed as she walked down the hall, looking at all the different things happening, not to mention a whole crowd of guys and girls following her and Tidus from behind. She sweatdropped and thought, 

_'You're right, Rikku, this year is really going to be no different'_

~*~

A/N: Man! First chapter done! I hope this interested you =D. I got the whole story planned out though. This chapter took quite a while to think of… oh well! And, yes, the characters are a bit OOc..oO Please Review, I'll love you forever! Haha. Oh, ,by the way, this fic isn't my first… 

_The review button is itching!!_


	2. The Plan

A/N: Yay! Starting another chapter  
  
Aeon-Disclaimer : She owns nothing!!! Why do you keep asking!? --  
  
Chapter 2 : The Plan ... (O.O) oOoOoOoOo (O.O) [hehe.. ok.. P]  
  
By: Chrono-Maku (CM)  
  
Moving on.. (This chapter takes place about a week after the start of the new school year)  
  
(May contain some OOCness)  
  
(And yes, I am aware of Squall's OOCness. I thought it'll be interesting =D)  
  
Special note : To everyone.. I'm SO terribly sorry. You.. have to forgive me! I haven't updated.. well not... exactly.. hah... ;; . It's like this. I did chpt 2. but it wasn't to my satisfaction. I sorta just left it there for a while. 6 months later (omg) I went to again. And read some fics... now I've got my motive back!. You can say it was a nasty 'lil' writer's block. Anyway. A million apologies again

-------  
  
A week had past since the start of a new year. The week had gone by smoothly, and everyone was slowly and gradually adjusting in. The sports, or rather, Blitzball section had announced that they would be up and running next week, to the most. The students were excited to hear about this, except for the Blitzball star, which wasn't particularly willing on being coached by his old man again. However, Jecht was to be given some credit; since he had joined coaching Blizball, the team had never lost an important tournament before. Also, fanclubs were beginning to form, not to mention; the already existing two fanclubs formed a couple of years ago, dedicated to these two specific people in the school. Various activities were starting to take place, new clubs that the school has never seen is being formed, and had interested more than plenty of the students. Zanarkand High was alive, once again.  
  
Regardless of the dull, rainy weather today, the school was still quite restless, as always. It seems like nothing can bring the school down, except maybe the absence of Tidus or Yuna.  
  
Inside the cafeteria of Zanarkand High, was packed full of hungry students cramming in line to get food. The atmosphere was the same as always. The ol' "Gimme food or you die" one. Nothing's changed over the last couple of years.  
  
'Yeah, right! Like that'll work!' Tidus chuckled while stabbing his fork into his pasta on his lunch plate, and then he looked at his friend. He wore a pair of baggy white jeans that had black stripes on the sides, and a blue ordinary 'Blitzball R0X' t-shirt. On his neck was a necklace given to him by his mother, right before she had left him alone in the world. The necklace was a fancy shape of the letter 'J' which symbolizes his father. Although Tidus didn't know what exactly was so good about his bad tempered, usually shouting father, he had sworn to his mother that he'd wear it.  
  
Wakka bit a piece of his apple, 'Tidus. If you don't take my advice, your lifespan will be shortened ten years because of those life-threatening girls!'  
  
Disgusted of hearing it for the millionth time, Tidus let go of his fork and pulled his legs up and rested them on the table. 'No! I refuse to do so! No way am I gunna get together with some random girl and act! Well, if you think it's such a great idea, answer me this, genius-'  
  
'Whoa, gee, thanks Tidus! I knew I was capable of being a genius... '  
  
'- Wakka!' Tidus cried with frustration, 'It's just not right! Even if I DID, what do I needa do next?! Huh? You tell me what I should do if you're so smart!'  
  
'Uh, well... Ya know.. I thought I was /I with the thinking...'  
  
Tidus slapped his head when suddenly someone came crashing over and fell on him, who tipped over his chair and fell on the ground. Half of the cafeteria hall gasped.  
  
'Holy...what the hell - Squall!' Tidus cursed aloud.  
  
'Ow....Um. whoa! Tidus... oh man. And I thought today I'd fall into some chick...'  
  
'Get the heck off me!'  
  
'Okay.. okay! Cover me, Tidus!'  
  
'Lemme guess... you did something bad.. didn't you?' Tidus glared.  
  
'Well if you call putting Mc. Donald's ketchup packets under the toilet seat waiting to be squished bad... hmm. Yeah. I guess so.'  
  
Then as Tidus was getting himself up, he muttered silently to himself... _Hell...First time for everything..._   
Angrily and unwillingly, he thought,   
'_Might as well give it...a good heck of a try'  
  
--------_

_Squall did it again!_  
  
Then she looked at Tidus who was dusting himself off the ground.   
_They wouldn't do that, would they? Something's just wrong with that plan...yeah well... something's just...wrong!  
_  
'Rikku?' A deep voice shook Rikku back to reality  
  
'Ha..wha!? Gippal!?' Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Just four tables away from where Tidus had been sitting, Rikku was carefully observing and partly eavesdropping. She was focusing all her attention on him that she had totally forgotten about the person sitting unusually close, beside her.  
  
'Yeah. It's me, Gippal. Remember me?' A handsome blonde shuffled over beside Rikku  
  
'Gah.. yeah! Hi! Um. What are you doing here again?'  
  
Gippal raised an eyebrow. 'Rikku. You're outta it today!'  
  
'Sorry' Rikku apologized with a faint blush. Then, as if a light bulb appeared on top of her head and was switched on, Rikku, had an idea. With a grin, she asked "Heeyy... Gippal?'  
  
'Um... that grin makes me.. worried. But.. yeah, what's up?'  
  
'Tell me again... how we got together?'  
  
Gippal was clearly confused.   
_Rather a strange question, but it wouldn't help... recalling memories  
_With a bright smile, Gippal started, "Well... It all began 3 years ago...when these...rabid fan girls came running..."  
  
--------  
  
The blonde haired hyperactive girl searched from washrooms, to halls, and to classrooms. But still, she could not locate the person she hoped to find. Just before she was going to give in, that person she was desperately trying to search for, walked across the hallway and disappeared into the classroom.  
  
_Pant Pant_  
  
'YUNIE!!!' She yelled.  
  
Yuna's head poked out of the doorframe, scanning the hall for the person who had called to her. 'Um. Rikku? Where are you?'  
  
_Pant pant_ 'Down... here!'  
  
On the floor was Rikku, barely able to stand up. 'Rikku! What happened?'  
  
'Yeah... thanks to you!' The exhausted girl exclaimed. 'You had me looking from the P block to the B block for you! That's... practically the whole flippin' school!'  
  
'Rikku?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'We're seniors now... remember? It's natural to be in the _Senior_ School Center!'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Yeah...hey! I KNEW that!'  
  
'So... what's up?'  
  
Squall was casually walking down the empty halls carrying a wide grin. Something behind that grin had meant he was up to nothing good. He took his time traveling from one end of the school, to the other, where his current class was being held. Upon arriving at the foot of the door to his classroom...  
  
'Squall? What the heck are you still doin' there? Tidus asked, out of boredom. It's been twenty minutes since the lesson has started. There was still no sign of the teacher.  
  
'It's been twenty minutes since the lesson has started. There's still no sign of the teacher! Geez!! Squall! Did you do something!?!'  
  
'Why did you repeat what the nar-'  
  
'Shut up!' Tidus defended. 'Arghh! So you DID do something!'  
  
Squall frowned, 'How can you blame me for the teacher not coming? Are you jumping to conclusions, my dear bro, Tidus? And besides! Who wants to study about...' He looked at the textbook in front of Tidus, 'The History... of Machina?'  
  
A sparkle of mischief glowed in Squall's eyes. In a matter of seconds, a sly grin spread across both Tidus' and Squall's faces. Then, they burst into laughter. 'Nah, Squall. It couldn't have been you now, could it?'  
  
Squall and Tidus sat down and gave each other the 'Victory' glance, did their secret handshake, and sighed happily. Squall had done his job, for today, to his full satisfaction.  
  
--------  
  
It was halfway through lesson time. Yuna stared blankly at her textbook and her notebook placed on a table in front of her. She was neither listening to the teacher nor Rikku who was attempting to get her attention. She turned her gaze through the window and into the rain. She's gone through too many things in the past half an hour that recalls too many memories.

_Flashback – Half an hour ago  
_  
'I've got this **brilliant **idea!! You HAVE to listen to me! Um well, okay. It's not REALLY my idea. But... it's.. sorta!' said Rikku.  
  
'Rikku. You do know that I ... don't understand a thing you're talking about. Right?' Yuna raised an eyebrow of confusion.  
  
'Right! But after I explain... you will! Remember.. how me and Gippal got together?'  
  
'Yeah... Gippal was being chased by rabid fangirls, Gippal goes nuts, and finally confesses his undying love for you to get rid of fangirls... yaddayadda yadda... and.. bingo. Right?'  
  
'Exactly! Except for you, there's no one that you like, right?' Yuna silenced at once. Sitting down in her seat in the classroom, she hung her head down, and a frown appeared.  
  
_2nd Flashback – Last year_  
  
A cheerful young man hopped towards Yuna through the grass and flowers that had just bloomed last month. Spring was returning.  
  
'Hey Yuna!' The man shouted. Yuna turned around and noticed the man.  
  
'Hey!' she said, with a slight blush. Her heart then, was speeding up.  
  
'Hey Um... listen. I've gotta talk to you for a sec. Gotta minute?' The man exclaimed with a broad smile. Yuna couldn't help but notice a faint blush on him, too.  
  
'Umm..' The girl was playing with her fingers. 'Sure!'  
  
The man sighed of relief. 'Thanks...Uhh.. over here!' Yuna followed him towards the back of the school.  
  
'Um.. hey? What do you wanna talk about?' She asked nervously.  
  
'Well uh.. I dunno... really know.. howta.. sorta.. say this.. but um..' The man's cheeks burned scarlet. Yuna was somehow surprised. The man standing in front of her was bold and fearless. Now, he was... blushing!  
  
'Y...yeah?' she stuttered  
  
'Well.. you see.. It's like this.. I sorta...' He breathed in, 'I sortakinda likeyou!!!' The man's face now totally red.  
  
Yuna stood there bewildered, her face turning red, too. She didn't know what to say. But without asking, she knew what it meant. There had been millions of times where guys who tell her this...but this time it was different. Over the past year, she had been crazily crushing on the man in front of her. Now he's returning his feelings to her. What can she do? Rikku had always pressured her to tell him, but Yuna refused...  
  
'Well um' She started. She had to do it. Half a year! She must. This was the only chance.  
  
The man stared at her, still red.  
  
'Honestly... I... kinda...like you too...' She confessed  
  
'Holy cow!! Seriously!?'  
  
Yuna turned around. She couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth lift slightly. 'Don't make me say it again' She whispered, very embarrassed.  
  
'I MUST BE THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!!!' He shouted.  
  
_End 2nd Flashback_  
  
'Ahh... Umm.. Yunie? I'm sorry. Should've.. never said that' Rikku whispered. 'Here... have... some juice!'  
  
Yuna shook her head. 'No. It's okay. It's over, right? I should forget about it! And yeah.. hehe, thanks for being random and giving me the juice you stole from the canteen'  
  
'Haha. You know I'm PRO at that!'  
  
She forced a smile. 'Sorry Rikku! Go on'  
  
Rikku looked worried. 'Are you sure?' She watched as her best friend took a deep breath, and exhaled. 'Yup' she answered firmly.  
  
Seeing her friend standing strongly once again, she continued, psyched up. 'So here's how it's gunna be! You... will ... um. Well. I won't say randomly... but... You've got to choose a guy, and act as if he's your boyfriend!'  
  
Yuna immediately choked on her juice.  
  
'Y-Yunie!! Hold on! Didn't expect THAT to happen!'  
  
The girl waved her hand, signaling she was all right. Yuna glared at her friend, 'Rikku. You _know_ that's a dumb idea, right?'  
  
Rikku stood back, ''Course! Gee, it wasn't even my idea! Haha!' Yuna sighed.  
  
_End Flashback_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the last period of the day. She felt a hard tug on her left shoulder. She snapped back to reality.  
  
'Wha-what!?' She looked around.  
  
'Earth to Yuna! Hey! You're back! Welcome back to earth, Yunie' Rikku smiled  
  
Yuna blinked. 'It's the end of class!?' She looked at her best friend with widened eyes. All Rikku could do was nod.  
  
Yuna had daydreamed the whole class time, which she found it quite amusing.   
_Who would've thought I was capable of daydreaming for an hour?_   
She giggled.  
  
'Hey, Yunie... about that conversation we had an hour ago? Sorry. Should've never brought it up'  
  
'Forget about it Rikku!' Yuna sighed, again. Just when they were about to leave their seats to head back to their homeroom someone said,  
  
'Hey. What happened last year... forget about it' A mysterious figure suddenly appeared who seemed to have eavesdropping at the beginning of the lesson.  
  
'!!!' Both Yuna and Rikku turned around. 'PAINE!' They both exclaimed.  
  
_Oh my GOD, how does she do that!?_ The girls thought, then they looked at each other. _She was there all along and we didn't notice!?_  
  
Yuna whispered to Rikku with a smile, 'How pathetic are we, exactly?' Rikku shrugged. The figure rose out of the darkness in the corner of the classroom, and smiled. 'Hey. Long time no see'  
---------  
  
_This happens the same time when Yuna starts to daydream.  
_  
In another classroom, still with no teacher, Tidus was full of thoughts. About the new blitzball tournament coming up very soon, and how he's going to kick ass. No, not exactly about that. It was more of... what Squall had said earlier.  
  
_Flashback_

'Hey Tidus, I heard you and Wakka talking about something today at lunch, well, before I flew in, that is,' Squall said.  
  
'Oh, yeah.. that? What about it. Don't have any ideas Squall, 'cause I know it's bad news when you start getting ideas' Tidus mumbled.  
  
'Geez, it's just a suggestion. Besides, I think it's a **good** suggestion'  
  
'Yeah okay.. what is it' Tidus snarled.  
  
'Go take sis. She's the only one.. that's sorta.. fit in that kind of situation. I gotta agree with Wakka on this one, man. I mean. If you REALLY don't want your lifespan to shorten that much...'  
  
Tidus slapped his forehead, 'Are you done with 'suggesting'? 'Cause I've got a busy day'  
  
Squall looked at Tidus with disgust. 'Tidus' He said in a serious tone. 'I'm not joking. Just think about it. Oh yeah' He continued, now back in his original voice, 'Don't just sit your ass at home and play blitzball on Gamestation all day' He smirked, and moved away.  
  
Tidus watched Squall as he shuffled his chair back to his normal spot.  
_How did he figure THAT out?  
__  
End Flashback  
__  
_

--------  
After school was just as busy as the rest of the school day, students were scrambling all over the school, packing their bags, and getting ready to go home. Squall had snuck off preparing for a prank tomorrow, and had asked Rikku to help. Rikku and Yuna usually walk home together, because Yuna's father, Braska is always too busy to pick her up, and Rikku's house isn't too far away from home, hence, she walks. After Rikku is dropped off at her house, Yuna continues her journey home, by train, the Zanarkand Express, or ZE for short. However, today was a special day, after school.  
  
Yuna, after packing her bag, or in all honesty, stuffing books into her bag, was walking towards the exit of the school. As she approached the exit, she felt tons of eyes following her and watching her every little movement.

_What's up with them?_ She thought.   
There was something that the students have been talking about since the bell rang. What Yuna was about to find out, wasn't the best news in the world. She kept walking casually, pretending not to feel their eyes burning into her. Two girls walked past her, eying her suspiciously, then turned around. Yuna dropped her jaw when one of the girls muttered,  
  
_'I can't believe Tidus and her... are an item!'  
  
_  
---------  
  
Well.. poopsers! I've finally bloody updated. First thing's first. Like I told you all before... I owe everyone a big apology.. Well. It's summer time... and I'll be having fun updating this! Actually.. the second chapter didn't turn out like I had written it before... well.. it was.. different. Look forward to chapter 3, coming VERY soon.  
  
If there is any error at all, feel free to contact me!   
  
A humungo thank you, to everyone who reviewed!  
  
And I'm terribly sorry if this chapter seemed to go every where at once. I tried!  
  
- Chrono-Maku  
The review button's calling yoO!


End file.
